We have recorded the polarised X-ray absorption spectra of solutions and oriented crystals of carbonmonoxymyoglobin (MbCO). The purpose of the experiments is to resolve uncertainties arising from conflicting crystallographic and spectroscopic analyses. Polarized EXAFS measurements on oriented single crystals of MbCO should resolve this long-standing problem.